


The One Time Something Good Happened Past 3AM

by theworldswecantsee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Being Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, i'm bad at finishing fics in time, it's not really his birthday, tanaka's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldswecantsee/pseuds/theworldswecantsee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita comes up with very good birthday presents at 3AM</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Time Something Good Happened Past 3AM

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I actually wrote most of this on Tanaka's birthday but never finished. I'm also supposed to be studying for my English final but decided to get rid of my writer's block instead. I definitely have my priorities straight.

The clock on the tiny screen in front of him said that it was three in the morning but Ennoshita felt wide awake. He was never one to be able to go to sleep before midnight no matter what he tried. Even with Tanaka’s arms wrapped tightly around him couldn’t calm him down enough to lure him to sleep.

The sound vibration of his phone caused him to jump a bit. He froze and held his breath hoping he hadn’t woken Tanaka. He let out a sigh when Tanaka only tightened his grip and continued to sleep soundly. He turned his eyes back to his phone to read the reminder that just popped up.

_Tanaka’s Birthday_

Ennoshita cursed and closed out the reminder. It’s not as though Ennoshita had forgotten Tanaka’s birthday. In fact, it had been the only thing on his mind for the past week. So no, the problem wasn’t forgetting Tanaka’s birthday, it was his present. Lack of a present would be more accurate because what do you get a boy who never talks about himself. Sure, Ennoshita knew what Tanaka liked, but not what he wanted.

Ennoshita stared at the stuffed monkey Tanaka had made for him for Valentine’s Day that sat right where the bed met the wall as though it would give him answers. It was mediocre, at best, but Ennoshita still loved it.

_He always makes me something. Maybe if he spent less time doing that he might be able to focus more on his grades…_

The idea hit Ennoshita with a burst of motivation and he carefully pulled his laptop to him from where it was placed by the monkey. He opened it slowly and carefully turned so he was more on his stomach than his side. He felt Tanaka try to pull him closer but gave no indication of waking up.

Ennoshita pulled up his editing program and got to work.

 

~~

 

The sun had been shining through the crack in the curtains for almost an hour when Ennoshita saved the video for the last time. Checking the time he realized it was already past seven and he had been working for over four hours. He gently shut his laptop and slid back beside the stuffed monkey.

He turned around in Tanaka’s arms and buried his face in his chest. The next thing he knew Tanaka was shaking him awake and placing small kisses on the top of his head.

“Wake up, Chika, it’s almost ten,” Tanaka said softly, his mouth suddenly right by Ennoshita’s ear.

“You can’t make me,” Ennoshita grumbled and snuggled closer.

“Challenge accepted.” Oh god, he could hear Tanaka’s smug little smirk. Tanaka started to slowly kiss Ennoshita down his jaw and pushed him so that Tanaka was now hovering over him. He swooped down and kissed Ennoshita on the lips. It was slow at first, their lips almost melting together, and then Tanaka swiped his tongue along Ennoshita’s bottom lip. Ennoshita gasped and Tanaka’s tongue was exploring his mouth before he realized what had happened.

It wasn’t until one of Tanaka’s hands was sliding up his bare thigh and the other under his shirt that Ennoshita remembered the gift he had made.

“Ryu,” Ennoshita mumbled and gave a little shove on Tanaka’s shoulders. Tanaka looked up with an almost hurt look and Ennoshita gave him a small smile. He sat up and gave him a quick kiss before grabbing his laptop. “I made you a present.”

He couldn’t bring himself to look at Tanaka as he pulled up his video files and found the one he created last night. He let Tanaka pull him into his lap as hit play and prayed he hadn’t messed anything up.

He felt Tanaka tense up as laughter spilled from the speaker and filled the room. It was a video he had taken during the training camp during the summer, a couple of days before the two had officially become a couple. It was Tanaka, Noya, and Yamamoto trying to see who could stand on their hands the longest. Tanaka had won and had gotten back on his feet more gracefully than anyone thought was possible for him before noticing Ennoshita and sent the camera a peace sign and a cheeky grin.

After that there was a series of pictures Ennoshita had taken set to a song Tanaka had sung all the time when they were first years. The pictures were mostly of Tanaka sleeping – he was hardly ever still any other time – or selfies. There was one picture of them kissing after a game and another of them asleep on the bus, both taken by Noya. Suga had taken a few of them kissing as well and Ennoshita remembered how embarrassed he was when he found out. Now, though, he was glad they took them.

Tanaka was holding Ennoshita tighter now and heard him gasp when the next video started playing. It was a video of the two of them sitting in the corner of the gym. Tanaka had his head on Ennoshita’s shoulder obviously asleep and their hands were laced together. Ennoshita noticed the camera, put a finger to lips and smirked. He turned to blow onto the top of Tanaka’s head. Tanaka whined and wrapped his arms around Ennoshita’s waist and slipped down so his head was buried into his side. Ennoshita and the camera holder – who Tanaka thought sounded suspiciously like Suga – giggled.

“I’m never falling asleep by you in public again,” Tanaka mumbled and Ennoshita chuckled.

“Good luck keeping that up.”

Tanaka gave him a small shove as another set of pictures started gain. These were more recent and Tanaka was awake in more of them. One was of Tanaka cooking in a pink frilly apron. He had been singing along to a song that was playing on his sister’s old radio…

“That’s the song that was playing on the radio,” Tanaka said in awe as a new song picked up when the picture went across the screen and Ennoshita nodded in embarrassment. “How did you even remember that?”

“It was your favorite song for a few weeks and you were constantly singing it so…” Ennoshita mumbled. Tanaka kissed his cheek and went back to watching the video with his chin rested on Ennoshita’s shoulder.

The song slowly faded out with the last picture of Tanaka that Ennoshita had taken earlier that morning when the sun first started to rise. Ennoshita held his breath for the video that was next.

_“Hey, Ryu,”_ was heard before the video actually pulled up. Suddenly Ennoshita was on the screen with a tired smile and a sleeping Tanaka behind him. _“I’m not sure how you haven’t woken up yet as the computer light has been facing you for… three hours now… yeah, something like that. I’ve also been cursing quite a bit… Um, right, it’s your birthday so yeah, happy birthday. I’d be more enthusiastic about it but it’s, like, six in the morning and you’re still sleeping… But I wanted to do this for you because I love you and it’s your birthday and I think I’m rambling now… I hope this was a good idea since I came up with it at around three this morning… I’m gonna shut up now. Happy birthday, Love.”_

The video turned to black and Ennoshita felt heat rising to his face. He could not, for the life of him, figure out why he thought that was a good idea.

“I love you, too, Chika,” Tanaka kissed his cheek. “Thank you. It was amazing.” Ennoshita looked up and Tanaka took advantage to kiss him on the lips.

“Happy Birthday, Ryu,” he whispered as turned himself so he could face is boyfriend.

Tanaka smiled and leaned in but paused before their lips met again. “You really do need to stop staying up so late, though.”

Tanaka kissed him before he had the chance to groan in annoyance.


End file.
